


In the middle of the night

by Lenna



Category: Power Rangers (2017), trimberly - Fandom
Genre: A little bit NSFW, F/F, saban's power rangers, song prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-25 03:20:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12027015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenna/pseuds/Lenna
Summary: In the middle of the night, in a dark, cold lake, Kim is not alone.





	In the middle of the night

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so @youcanbemysanity on Tumblr asked for someone to write a Trimberly fic based on the chorus of Taylor Swift’s Ready for It, and suddenly I got this idea in my head and I couldn’t not write it. 
> 
> I’m not even sure if it works well with the song, but at least I tried. Also, it’s slightly NSFW.

Kim knows that she’s not alone. Maybe is thanks to her ranger’s senses, or maybe because the light breeze of the night brings to her a familiar scent, but she feels the intense gaze of someone hiding behind the trees following her every movement.

While she steps towards the edge of the cliff, getting ready to jump, Kim wonders why so much hesitation. Why not stepping into the faint light of the moon, and finally put and ending to this charade they’ve been playing for months?

A perfect dive.

The water welcomes her, dark and cold, and gives her the peace she’s been seeking the whole day. She stays below the surface, holding her breath for longer than humanly possible, until her lungs ask for air.

And then, there it is again, a dark figure standing at the other side of the lake, still concealed by the shadows of the woods.

Kim wants to call her name. She wants to ask her to undress and join her in the water. She wants to do all the things she’s been dreaming to do for weeks, and finally, _finally,_ start this amazing adventure together.

_Touch me and you’ll never be alone_

_Island breeze and lights down low_

Swimming backwards, Kimberly reaches the base of the cliff at the far end of the lake, where her feet touch the ground again, and leans against the cold, smooth stone.

_No one has to know_

It’s not the first time that she’s doing this here. Kim loves the feeling of the water around her body, the solitude, the silence, the moonlight reflected on the still, dark water. It makes her feel whole in a way that nothing else can. Tonight, though, she has discovered that there was one thing missing to make it perfect; those eyes staring at her.

_In the middle of the night, in my dreams_

_You should see the things we do, baby_

She’s facing the woods, right where she knows the other girl is standing. Kim is excited, but also a bit anxious, because this is too forward, too bold, and it could backfire in a matter of seconds if she’s wrong about this thing between them. But it’s too late to stop now. She needs to know.

First, Kimberly takes a deep breath and puts a hand through her hair, removing the few wet locks sticking to her face. She leaves that hand at the base of her neck, while the other, still underwater, is already on her stomach and starting to move downwards.

The name she moans the instant her fingers rub the fabric of her briefs, right over that sensitive spot aching to be touched, is loud and clear. There’s no way that Trini isn’t sure now who is this for, whose hands Kim needs on her body.   

_In the middle of the night in my dreams_

_I know I'm gonna be with you_

She’s been waiting this for so long that Kim doesn’t remember when it all started. Maybe the moment she grabbed the other girl to throw them down the ravine, maybe when Trini boldly ripped off the door of her locker, maybe the night after the battle with Rita, when they fell asleep entangled together in Kim’s bed, too tired to move. Maybe it began at the same time that Trini started smiling at her, laughing with her, taking her hand.

In the end, it doesn’t matter when it started. The only thing that matters is that she’s been aching to be touched by Trini since Kim’s mind began playing games with her in her dreams. More than once, she had woken up in the middle of the night, her whole body buzzing, covered in sweat, and _wanting_ , remembering only one thing. Trini.

Since then, Kimberly has been more aware of every stare, every touch, and every little gesture that Trini has with her. With time, she has learnt to tell apart the other girl’s smiles, like the soft one she has while listening to Billy or the smirk mirroring Zack’s when they’re up to something. But the one she loves the most, is that playful little grin she always has when she catches Kimberly staring at her. It’s the one that tells Kim she knows there’s something more between them, that she’s aware of how fast she makes her heart beat with a single look.

_So I take my time_

So she waited. She waited until she couldn’t anymore, until she had to run away after training and dive into a chilly lake that has done nothing to cool her down.

She waited, and finally, Trini followed.

There’s a noise coming from the shore, and then the sound of splashing water coming closer.

Kimberly closes her eyes and waits. Suddenly, the only thing she hears is the wild beating of her heart. Then, the water stills again and the warm of another body surrounds her.

“You couldn’t just ask me out, could you?” Trini’s sweet voice caresses her ear, and Kim feels one of the girl’s hands anchoring on her hip.

“This is more my style,” She answers, almost breathless.

“And what if someone else had been here?”

“I knew it was you.”

“So, that little show right now…”

“Mhm?”

“You wanted to catch my attention?” Kimberly nods and smirks at her, encouraging Trini to lean closer, capturing her lips in that searing kiss she’s been waiting for so long, “Well, you’ve got it now,” She whispers against Kim’s mouth, “Aren’t you going to finish what you started?”

_Are you ready for it?_

**Author's Note:**

> Go find me at @jumpingoftheedge on Tumblr, and feel free to leave comments and kudos here. They are highly appreciated.


End file.
